


sleep to the freezing

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because he is suffering, Canon Compliant, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Gen, I'm so sorry, Mercy Killing, if you want good things for tyelpe then go read i'm not calling you a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: In which Celebrimbor dies.Title from Cherry Wine by Hozier.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	sleep to the freezing

Elrond frantically began to Sing of healing as he cut the ropes binding Celebrimbor to the pole.

Celebrimbor's eyes fluttered open, "Elrond?"

Elrond dropped his dagger and held his cousin as best he could around the arrows in his chest, "I'm here, Tyelpe."

"He doesn't know how to find the Three," Celebrimbor began to cough, blood dripping from his mouth, "I didn't tell him where they are."

"Just stay still, you're hurt," Elrond began to Sing again.

Celebrimbor started to cough blood again, "Don't. There's no point. Just forgive me. Please, tell me you forgive me."

"I forgive you. Of course I forgive you. And I'm not leaving you," Elrond gently kissed his forehead. 

"I don't want to die like this," Celebrimbor rasped, "Please, just end it. I can't take it anymore."

"Close your eyes, Tyelpe," Tears dripped down Elrond's face as he reached for his dagger and stroked Celebrimbor's hair, "Everything is alright. We're in Ost-in-Edhil. It's Mereth-Nuin-Giliath and you're laughing and trying to get Narvi to dance with you. You're alright. Everything is alright."

He brought the dagger down.

Elrond clutched his cousin's corpse and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, guys.
> 
> I love and appreciate comments and kudos.


End file.
